


It's All in a Name

by MrChinnery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrChinnery/pseuds/MrChinnery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your soulmates name is written on your body, Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade never thought they would find who they were meant to spent their lives with. Everything changes when Greg gets attacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBriss/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [It's All in a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091917) by [Leporis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leporis/pseuds/Leporis), [MrChinnery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrChinnery/pseuds/MrChinnery)



> Quick note! If there is any one who believe this fic is very close to theirs PLEASE let me know. I will be sure to site your fic as an inspiration. Any plagiarism was accidental!!

When Gregory Lestrade was 9 years old, his mum told him about what would happen when he was 10: his soulmate’s name would appear on his body in the handwriting that his soulmate would have.

He couldn't wait until his birthday. Then he'd be able to start the search for his soulmate. (He was too naive at the time to understand that half of the population never found their soulmates, even if his parents were part of the luckier half).

When he woke up on his 10th birthday, he ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror to find the name. It didn't take him long. Across his hip-bone on his right side was the name 'Mycroft'. It was about two inches tall from top to bottom. The script was thin and elegant. He thought it was a strange name, but he didn't care, it was unique.

He decided that he didn't want anyone else to see it (except maybe his mom and dad). That special name was for his eyes only.

As he got older, he discovered that there was no point hiding the name or waiting to find his soulmate; he grew up. He graduated from the police academy at 23. Married a nice girl at 26. Divorced her when she met her own soulmate when he was 31. Moved up the ranks of New Scotland Yard and made Detective Inspector at 38. At 39, he met a brilliant drug addict named Sherlock Holmes.

 ****  


*****************************************

When Mycroft Holmes was 9 years old, his mother told him about the name that would appear when he turned 10. He already knew about it, being the brilliant child he was, but he wanted to hear it from her as well. His parents weren't soulmates, but they were happy. Mycroft knew the possibility of him finding his soulmate was very small.

On his 10th birthday, he looked in the mirror in his room and found it. Written across his left collarbone was the name 'Gregory'. A normal name written in slightly messy, thick lettering about an inch and a half from the top to the bottom. Mycroft sighed. 'Gregory' a very common name, nothing all that special about it.

He did his research about this phenomenon for when Sherlock turned 10 and had questions. He discovered that it is obvious when you've found your soulmate. Since many names are common, like his soulmate, when you discover the right 'James' or 'Ashlyn' etc that the name will glow a soft green and there will be a tingling sensation on the name as well when you first see your soulmate in person. This detail makes it easier to know when you have found the person whose name you have.

When Sherlock turned 10, Mycroft was 18. He made sure he was home for his brother's 10th birthday. Mycroft was woken on the day when Sherlock burst into his room saying he couldn't find the name, that he didn't have a soulmate. Mycroft calmed him down and helped him find the name. It was on his back on his right shoulder blade; the name 'John'. Just as ordinary as Mycroft’s.

Soon after that Mycroft left to go back to London. He quickly moved his way up the ranks of the government. And got to his goal position at 30. At 33 his brother (25 at the time) stumbled, high, onto a crime scene managed by a newly promoted Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.

*****************************************

Greg was standing towards the door to the crime scene, watching Sherlock as he bounced around the scene.

Greg called him in when he found out it was a ‘locked room’ murder. The door and the window were locked from the inside with no signs of another exit.

Sherlock stopped moving suddenly and gazed around the room before locking eyes with Greg. He started to walk towards Greg and stopped until he was in front of him. He then started talking in a low voice.

“Lestrade, the murderer is still here. There is a movable panel in the wall by the fireplace that can be opened by taking a book out of the bookcase to the left. I haven’t pinpointed which book, but the panel can also be opened from the inside. The wife killed him after she found out he was cheating. She can see us but she can’t hear us very well. Based on the drops of blood, she’s still carrying the knife she used to kill him.”

Greg made sure he didn’t look at the spot in the wall that Sherlock had indicated.

“What should we do then, Sherlock?”  
  


"Continue as always and once she thinks we're gone, she will leave her hiding place and you can make the arrest. This was barely a 6, Graham."

Greg sighed. "My name is Greg you twat." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'll follow you back to the body and you can start spouting things off like you always do."

Sherlock seems to pause when Greg started talking and looked at Greg in that 'there's something interesting here' way of his that always Greg feel uneasy.

After a few moments, Sherlock twirled around and stalked his way back to the body, with Greg close behind. Sherlock began talking a mile a minute as always but Greg wasn't really listening. He was trying to act nonchalant. After Sherlock finished talking, Greg turned to his team, standing nearby.

"Okay everyone, time to pack it up. Get the coroner up here to move the body then start bagging up the evidence."

That was the moment Greg's day went to hell.

Apparently the woman got spooked by something and burst from her hiding space to make for the door to escape. While everyone was else was staring in shock at the woman that just came out of the wall, Greg moved to catch her before she got away. Unfortunately for him, she used the knife in her hand to stab him in the stomach.

Seeing their boss fall was enough to snap everyone out of their frozen state and act. A few people caught the woman while others rushed to Greg who was laying on the ground on his back with Sherlock leaning over him.

Sherlock was tearing the DI's shirt away to get a look at the wound. When he managed to get it open he froze. There, written on the older man's hip was his brother's name. He recovered quickly to put pressure on the wound to stem the bleeding. If this man truly was his brother's soul mate, Sherlock was going to make sure he survived.

Luckily the ambulance got to the scene and was able to transport Greg to the hospital quickly. The last thing he thought before he passed out was that his soul mate would never know who he was or what had happened to him.

*****************************************  

When Mycroft first heard about Gregory Lestrade and his involvement with his brother, a small amount of hope bloomed in his chest that this was /his/ Gregory. He pushed down the feeling immediately to avoid distractions. The odds were hardly in his favor. There was one chance in millions that this Gregory was his soulmate.

He never met the man, just watched his interactions with Sherlock.

He found out about the stabbing about 15 minutes after Lestrade was taken to the hospital when Anthea came in and notified him. Since Sherlock was okay, Mycroft pushed the knowledge to the back of his mind so that he would not be distracted. Not long after Anthea told him, Sherlock burst into the room.

"Yes, brother, I heard about the Detective Inspector. I'm sure he'll be fi-"

"Mycroft you need to go to the hospital to see him. Now. "

Mycroft was quite confused. Why was his brother so adamant about it. He didn't allow his confusion to be seen, but since this was Sherlock, he saw it anyway and he began again but more softly.

"After he was stabbed, I saw the name on his body. It was yours. In your handwriting. And I know that you have 'Gregory' written on your collarbone."

Mycroft sat in shock. Trying to process the information. Could it be true? He stared at Sherlock. Neither of them put any stock in finding their soul mates and had both put the hope that they would as deep in their mind palaces as they could. Luckily, Sherlock had already processed the information and went around Mycroft’s desk to pull him out of his chair and out the door. Mycroft just followed numbly.

Next thing he knew, they were sitting in his car while his chauffeur drove them to the hospital. In that moment he remembered exactly what was going on: his soul mate had been stabbed. His soul mate could die. He turned helplessly to Sherlock with a question in his eyes.

“Before I came to get you, I made sure he got to the hospital. He is in surgery, and the doctor said that while the wound looks bad, he should be ok. Breathe Mycroft. It should be okay.

Mycroft didn’t know what shocked him more. The fact that his soul mate had been stabbed or the tenderness Sherlock was showing him. Tenderness he thought his brother wouldn’t show him anymore, not after how much they’ve grown apart since they were younger.

“While I hate how you meddle in my life and your arrogance and everything else, I know that this kind of situation is not time for a petty feud. I still… care for you and I would hate to see your happiness destroyed when it is within your reach. And you'll be more occupied with him which means you'll leave me alone."

Mycroft couldn’t even to begin processing that. There were too many emotions running around in his head. If his colleagues (if they could even be considered that) who had nicknamed him ‘The Ice Man’ could see him now, they would think he’d been drugged. Many thought Mycroft didn’t feel, when in fact, he felt deeper than most of the goldfish, but simply had to hide it in order to do his job. With everything that had been presented to him today, his mind was overwhelmed. _Pull yourself together. Gregory’s going to need you to be strong._ Mycroft closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he felt calmer than he did before.

When they reached the hospital, Mycroft practically leapt out of the car before striding up to the front counter.

Before the woman could even speak, Mycroft held up his hand to stop any trivial information that could come out of her mouth.

“What is the status on Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade?”

The nurse looked a little taken aback at the abruptness in Mycroft’s tone. “I’m sorry, are you related to the Detective Inspector?”

Knowing it would take too long to explain who he was to Gregory, he took out his phone and sent a quick text. Soon the receptionist’s phone rang. After a short conversation consisting mainly of ‘Yes sir. Of course sir.” on her part, she looked up at Mycroft and grabbed the correct chart from the desk.

“The Detective Inspector is still in surgery. The doctor said there was internal bleeding and he will be in surgery for another hour. When he’s taken into a recovery room, you will be allowed to see him.”

Mycroft nodded and moved to sit in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. He sighed closed his eyes and traveled through his mind palace until he found the room marked ‘Detective Inspector Lestrade’. It was a small room. There wasn’t much to put in it other than what he’d read from the man’s file and what he’d seen on CCTV. There was a small section that was different than the other parts of the room. The part that held the attraction Mycroft felt for the man. Gregory was the definition of silver fox and Mycroft couldn’t deny it. Now that he found out the truth, that part of the room was growing. He continued to sift through the room until someone in front of him cleared his throat.

“Mr. Holmes?” Mycroft opened his eyes to see a doctor standing in front of him. He checked the clock on the wall. Apparently, he spent the whole hour in his mind palace. He turned to the doctor and stood up before motioning for him to continue.

“If you’ll follow me. We managed to stop the internal bleeding and stitch up the wound. There doesn’t seem to be any permanent damage done due to the wound, but he will be sore for quite awhile. He is currently asleep, but should wake up in an hour or two.”

At this point, they had reached a door in the hallway. Mycroft thanked the doctor and dismissed him before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Immediately upon laying his eyes on the man in the bed, Mycroft felt a tingling sensation on his collarbone. He walked through the door and closed it behind him before removing his jacket and tie and hanging them on a hook on the back of the door. He moved to the bathroom attached to the room and unbuttoned his shirt enough to see the name on his collarbone. Glowing in green was Gregory’s name. Mycroft, again, had to take a deep breath. The name would continue to glow until he and his soulmate shared their first kiss, at least, that was what he learned through his research all those years ago. He went back to the room to sit down in the chair without buttoning up his shirt. Tentatively he reached out and held Gregory’s hand. He just hoped Gregory wouldn’t be disappointed.

*****************************************

The first thing Greg noticed when he woke up was that someone was holding his hand. He opened his eyes and the second he looked at the man asleep with his head resting next to Greg’s side, he felt a tingling on his hip… where the name was. Greg gasped at the realization and then immediately swore in pain. This seemed to wake up the man, well, Mycroft, apparently who was startled awake and let go of Greg’s hand.

After the pain receded to a dull ache, Greg moved the blankets off his torso and moved the gown until he could see the name, which was glowing green. Greg was speechless. How did Mycroft find him? Who _was_ Mycroft? Greg looked at the man sitting in the chair. He seemed familiar but Greg couldn't place it. He was slightly ginger, more auburn, but had freckles along his arms where his sleeves had been rolled up. His eyes were a blue-grey color. Greg was immediately attracted to him.

He realized that Mycroft was staring at him. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Just stared at each other. Finally, Greg started to speak.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, I believe you're associated with my younger brother, Sherlock." Mycroft looked nervous at the admission. Although, Greg couldn't figure out why.

"That's why you looked familiar! There's a Holmes resemblance."

Greg stopped and thought for a second.

"But Sherlock says you are the British government. He said it while coming down from a high but said it. You had to know who I was, why didn't you come forward sooner?"

Greg had to know. Did Mycroft not want him? Is he only here because he thought Greg was dying?

"I... Yes I've known who you are, but I never allowed myself to hope when I'd found a 'Gregory' because, and don't take this as an insult, that name is rather ordinary and common. I couldn't let myself hope I'd found you..."

Mycroft looked down and Greg used one hand to grasp Mycroft's.

"How did you find out for sure?" Greg asked glancing down at where Mycroft's name rests on his body.

"After the... incident, Sherlock saw the name and knew it had to be referencing me, and he recognized my handwriting. 'Mycroft' isn't a very common name after all."

Greg smiled at that. "I always thought it was unique."

Mycroft smiled softly back and they caught each others’ gaze.

Mycroft's eyes darted down to look at Greg's lips before he started to lean in.

Greg gently pushed him back with a hand on his chest. He regretted the action immediately, seeing the hurt on Mycroft's face. He quickly reached up to cup the side of Mycroft’s face.

"Not here, Mycroft. Not here where I can barely move because of the pain. Let's wait, please?"

Mycroft seemed to think about it before he nodded and once again took Greg's hand in his own. Greg used the hand he had pushed Mycroft back with and cupped Mycroft's cheek. Mycroft turned his head and nuzzled his face into Greg's hand.

Greg couldn't believe it. He'd finally found his soulmate. He never thought this would happen. All he needed now was to get out of this hospital so that they could spend their lives together.

*****************************************

Greg took a deep breath as he got out of the cab and looked at the (huge) house in front of him. Mycroft’s house. They hadn’t seen each other since his discharge from the hospital a month and a half ago. Greg was pretty much healed up. There was still an ache in his side, but compared to the tingling he still felt on his hip, the ache was nothing. They hadn't been in much contact. Mycroft was busy with work. Greg had been busy with family. The only contact they really had was to set up tonight. He was supposed to meet Mycroft at 7 at his house. Greg couldn’t wait to actually be able to spend time with him and get to know his soul mate.

He walked up to the door to knock, only to have it open in front of him. A young woman was standing in the doorway.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade?”

Greg just nodded.

“I am Mr. Holmes’s maid, Mrs. Becker. Mr. Holmes sends his apologies, he will be late to your meeting this afternoon. His flight home was delayed due to unforeseen weather conditions. He should be home in about an hour. You are welcome to wait here if you would like. Mr. Holmes explicitly said that the house is at your disposal.”

She turned around and gestured for Greg to follow. “To our left is the kitchen, down this hall on our left are the entertainment room and the Library. On the right is a bathroom and the guest room. Up the stairs is Mr. Holmes’s office and study, as well as his bedroom and bathroom. Mr Holmes was adamant that the house is open to you. If you need anything just ask me.” With that she turned around and left.

Greg just stared as she went. He might not have a maid, but he knows that they do not carry. He noticed it under her jacket in its holster. Definitely part of Mycroft’s security.

He started to walk around the house to try to pass the time. Eventually he got bored and moved up to the second floor. When he found Mycroft’s bedroom, he was reluctant to leave. He felt comfortable there. He couldn’t figure out why. Looking at the clock at the wall, he saw it was just after 7 pm. He took off his jacket and set it on Mycroft’s dresser before laying down on the bed and closing his eyes. Mycroft had been more or less ‘off the grid’ for a few days now and Greg missed talking to him. While he’d been gone, Greg’s been working non stop. He came to Mycroft’s house right from working. He hasn’t slept in 36 hours. He laid down on his back and took a deep breath and decided to close his eyes for just a bit.

*****************************************

Mycroft felt so relieved when he finally walked into the door to his home. He had been working (and worrying) for days. Maybe he had worked himself a little harder than normal because he was dreading his meeting with Gregory. The almost kiss he initiated in the hospital he did without thinking. Now that he's had time to think about it, he's terrified. What if they don't work well together? What if they fight all the time and it doesn't work out? It's rare but Mycroft has heard of soulmates who break up because they couldn't seem to make it work. Being soul mates wasn't a magical connection that meant they would be automatically perfect for eachother. They had to work at their relationship like any other couple; they were just more inclined to be successful.

Mycroft had to know if they could actually stay together before he took that final step. The almost kiss in the hospital had been a moment of weakness and vulnerability.

Where was the Detective Inspector? Mycroft looked around the 1st floor before moving to the 2nd. He walked into his bedroom and froze.

Gregory was asleep on his bed. He looked so peaceful there. He was snoring softly and Mycroft found it endearing. Mycroft felt a need to be there and lie next to him. He took off his jacket, waistcoat, tie, and shoes, before gently getting into bed on the empty side.

Gregory started to stir. He sleepily opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Mycroft there. Before he could speak, Mycroft interrupted him.

“Shh, Gregory. I know we are both exhausted. Let’s just sleep. We have plenty of time to talk, later.”

Gregory mumbled sleepily before wrapping an arm around Mycroft and pulling him closer. Mycroft rested his head on the older man’s shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. They both fell asleep like that, their legs tangled together, as close together as they could get.

*****************************************

The first thing Greg noticed when he woke up was the feeling of soft breaths on his neck. He opened his eyes and glanced over to see Mycroft completely asleep next to him, breathing deep and even. They were lying on their sides, curled into each other. He looked around the room until he saw the clock on the wall. It was after 8 AM. They must have been exhausted to sleep that long, although he’s not sure what time Mycroft got home. Turning his attention back to the man next to him, he was startled when he saw grey-blue eyes looking at him.

"Good morning Gregory."

"Good morning Myc."

They laid there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Greg broke eye contact and glanced down at Mycroft's lips before biting his own.

That seemed to startle Mycroft because he suddenly sat up. Greg didn't understand. Isn't this what Mycroft wanted?

"Mycroft, what-" Greg cut himself off when he saw the look on Mycroft's face. He looked scared. Greg sat up and moved to sit behind him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's stomach and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"It's okay to be scared. Hell I'm scared too. Who knows what will happen after we take that step. But if you're not ready for us to... seal the bond... yet, it's alright, Mycroft."

He felt Mycroft take a deep breath.

"Before... Before we do this, I want to take you out on a date. I know it's ridiculous to think that we won't get along or 'click' or whatever the term is, but I am worried. If it turns out we don't work I... I want to know now, before we go further. I’m not an easy person to get along with, Gregory. I’m not sure if you’ll even like me let alone love me."

Greg stopped and thought for a second. Mycroft's fears were a bit unusual but not completely uncommon.

“Okay. How about we go out to breakfast and see what happens? We could spend the day together if you want…. or can. I mean, I have the day off, and maybe you could shift around your schedule and we could see what happens and-” Mycroft cut off his rambling by reaching back and gently placing a hand over his mouth.

“I would love to spend the day with you. Let me call Anthea and let her know so that she can move some things around for me, alright?”

Greg nodded his head and smiled against Mycroft’s palm. He squeezed Mycroft once before releasing him to go find his phone before falling back against the pillows and rubbing his hands down his face. He could hear Mycroft talking on the phone in the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, he got up and moved to get his jacket off the dresser. As he was putting it on, Mycroft came back into the room. He looked at Greg and moved to his closet to change clothes.

“Myc, wait. I think I’m going to head home and change. I’ll call you when I get home and we can plan a time and place. I feel like we should treat this like a real date, you know? Try to put the whole ‘soulmate’ thing to the back of our minds and pretend that this is just a regular date.”

Mycroft seemed to think it over before nodding.

“That is an acceptable proposal. I will wait for your call.”

With that Greg left and headed back to his own place.

*****************************************

Mycroft stood outside the cafe, smoking while he waited for Gregory to arrive. With each drag he took he could feel himself relaxing. He was still anxious about how this 'date' would go, but the cigarettes were helping. He checked his watch to see that he still had 5 minutes until Gregory was due to arrive. Mycroft got the cafe early to try to give himself time to prepare. He closed his eyes and took another long drag, only opening his eyes when he felt some one stop next to him and grab his free hand. He turned to look at Gregory and stubbed out his cigarette before turning and tugging Gregory behind him into the cafe.

Once they had ordered and sat down, an awkward silence ensued. After 10 minutes of a painfully tense silence, Gregory cleared his throat.

“So, ah, ever played twenty questions? You know that game that teenagers play with their crushes to get to know each other?”

Mycroft did not know the game and he said as much.

“I’ll teach you, it’s easy. I start by asking you a question and you can answer it or decline and then you ask me either the same question or something else. Alright?”

Mycroft nodded. It seemed like an easy enough premise.

“Okay, let’s start easy. What’s your favorite color?”

 

“Well, I would have to say silver.” Mycroft blushed when he realized the implications. “And yours?”

“Mine? Blue.” And he pointedly made eye-contact with Mycroft, who started to blush, again. “Although I am fond of red.”

They were interrupted at that point by their names being called for their food. When they arrived back at the table, Gregory looked ready to ask another question.

“Okay, another simple one. How about… Oh what’s your favorite animal?”

Without hesitating, Mycroft immediately replied, “Owl. I have always found them fascinating. What about you, Gregory?”

Gregory seemed to think about it for a second before answering. “Fox. There used to be some out in the field by my Grandparents house in France and I loved to watch them when they ventured close to the house.”

They continued to ask questions for awhile and the questions got more complex as they ate. After they finished their food and drinks, they both decided that since the questions were getting so personal, they should move somewhere more private. Mycroft texted his driver and they went back to Mycroft’s house. They made tea and settled in Mycroft’s library on the comfortable sofa he kept in there.

They sat sideways on the couch, facing each other as they sipped their tea. After a few minutes of silence, Gregory asked another question.

“What’s your biggest regret?”

Mycroft had to stop and think. He could lie and say anything. He could give the standard answer and say something like “I wish I could have had more fun at Uni” or something similar. But the reminder of ‘soul mate’ was lurking at the back of his mind. He took a deep breath before answering.

“My biggest regret… is my relationship with my brother. I wish I could have fixed it earlier. Now, I’m afraid it’s too late. Despite the facade I put up, I do love my brother dearly, and his insults and cutting remarks do hurt. We had a wonderful relationship, but it seemed that something changed when I left for university. Some times I wish I had never left and stayed at home with him.”

Gregory reached over and placed his hand over Mycroft’s where it was resting on his thigh. Mycroft smiled at him before clearing his throat, “What about you, Gregory? What is your biggest regret?”

Gregory seemed to ponder the question for a bit before he answered.

“I guess, mine is not spending enough time with my grandpa before he died. He died right after I became a constable. I used to spend the summers at my grandparents house in France when I was a teenager but of course I always thought I had better things to do than hang out with a bunch of old people. He was an amazing man. He taught me French when he managed to get me to listen and I miss him so much. He was one of the only people to truly believe I could do anything. I wish he could be here to see that I’ve accomplished all he believed I could do.”

Gregory had looked down at his tea during his answer and didn’t seem to want to make eye contact. Mycroft turned his hand over where it rested under Gregory’s and threaded their fingers together before squeezing. Gregory gave a gentle squeeze back before clearing his throat.

“So, let’s try to lighten up the mood a bit shall we? What’s your favorite childhood memory?”

“When Sherlock turned 3. That was the first year I truly realized there was another being whose mind worked like mine. I felt like I finally had an ally against the insanities that no one else understood. Also the cake at his party was delicious.” Gregory smiled at him and chuckled.

“And yours, Gregory?”

Gregory actually blushed at the question. Was he embarrassed about it?

“Well, and you can’t laugh at me, my brother, sister, and I, used to watch Classic Doctor Who all the time. We would make popcorn, curl up together under a blanket or two, turn out the lights, and watch it together for hours. We haven’t done it in years. Maybe next time we’re all together I’ll suggest it.”

“That’s… rather sweet Gregory. If you don’t mind me breaking the rules of our game, could you tell me more about your family?”

Gregory raised an eyebrow and smirked at him before saying, “I’d assume that you have a big thick file on me and the rest of my family.”

Mycroft blushed. “Well, yes I do, but after I determined you were no threat to Sherlock, I didn’t look to closely at your family. And I would much rather hear about them from you anyway.”

Gregory smiled at him and squeezed his hand again. “Caitlin, my sister, is 5 years older than me, and my brother, Mark, is 3 years older than me. I’m the baby of the family. Caitlin teaches at university and Mark is a stay at home dad for his 2 sons, Edward and Gene. Caitlin has a daughter named Bridget who is 17, and she is about to leave for uni soon. The last I heard she’s going to Scotland to study. I think she’s studying theatre but that could have changed the last time I talked to her.”

Mycroft knew most of this already, of course, but hearing the fondness in Gregory’s voice as he talked about his family was endearing. He didn’t ask about Gregory’s parents, because he already knew they died a few years ago in a car accident and he didn’t want to bring it up.

“What about you, Myc? I know you have Sherlock, but are there any other Holmes’s I should know about?”

Mycroft tensed at the use of the nickname, but found it didn’t bother him as much as when his mother, or anyone else for that matter, shortened his name. He liked it when Gregory said it.

“Mycroft? You okay? If you don’t want to talk about your family it’s okay.”

Mycroft realized that he had been staring at Gregory for a few minutes without saying anything. He cleared his throat before replying, “Apologies. I am… not used to people shortening my name. My mother does it constantly and it has always bothered me. No, don’t apologize, I did not mind when you said it. For some reason, it didn’t bother me.” Mycroft blushed and looked down at where they were still holding hands.

He heard Gregory chuckle and felt him shift as he removed his hand from Mycroft’s. Mycroft looked up and saw Gregory putting down his empty cup before taking Mycroft’s and setting them on the small coffee table in front of them. He leaned back and put his arm around Mycroft’s shoulders before setting back against the couch.

After getting comfortable, Gregory spoke again. “So, mummy? Is she… well, is she like you and Sherlock or is she more… like me?”

“Mummy is smart, but she is more normal, if that’s what you’re asking. Both of my parents are rather smart, but nowhere near Sherlock and I. Many people believe that we were raised in a house devoid of love and affection but that’s not true. Our parents did what they could with what they were given. They did well too. I can’t imagine how much worse Sherlock and I would be if they hadn’t been our parents.”

Mycroft stopped to reminisce for a moment and felt Gregory press a kiss to his temple.

The moment felt so intimate. He felt safe here in Gregory's arms. He could see himself falling in love. Maybe he already has. Mycroft realized that the only thing he wanted was to be there in Gregory's arms for the rest of his life.

Mycroft sat up and turned to look at Gregory. He took a deep breath before he started to slowly lean in, giving the Detective time to back out or push him away.

When Gregory started to lean in, Mycroft closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Gregory's.

************************************* 

When Mycroft started to lean in, Greg couldn't believe it. There were no words to describe how happy he was.

He saw Mycroft close his eyes and Greg followed suit. When their lips touched it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was a simple, closed-mouth kiss but Greg knew it was just the beginning.

They broke apart after a few minutes but didn't move far. Greg pressed his forehead against Mycroft's and closed his eyes. They were both breathing hard, sharing the same breath.

After a moment Greg leaned back and opened his eyes as Mycroft did the same. They just stared into each others eyes for what felt like hours before Mycroft stood up and moved to the small mirror on the wall across from them.

Greg watched him confused until he saw Mycroft begin to unbutton his shirt until he could see his collarbone. He got up to stand next to Mycroft as the name was revealed. Its color had faded to the grey that signified the bond had been officially connected.

Greg just pulled his shirt over his head to look at the name on his hip. It had also faded to a grey color. He heard a hitch in Mycroft’s breath and looked at him in the reflection of the mirror. Mycroft wasn’t looking at his face, but his eyes were roving all over his torso. Greg smirked before turning to Mycroft and pulling him closer.

He started to press kisses over the name on Mycroft’s collar bone, his name. Mycroft sighed and started to run his hands up his naked back. Greg moved up and started pressing kisses to the taller man’s neck before stopping to nibble on his ear and whisper “Take me to bed”.

Mycroft moaned before grabbing Greg’s hand and pulling him to the bedroom. Once there, Greg stopped them before slowly unbuttoning the rest of Mycroft’s shirt. After he had it unbuttoned, he slipped it off Mycroft’s shoulders.

He leaned in to kiss him again. It started out as just a slow press of lips but when Greg felt the press of Mycroft’s tongue, he immediately opened up to him. The feeling of Mycroft’s tongue caressing his caused him to moan. He felt Mycroft’s hands move up to tangle in his hair. His hands moved their way down from the younger man’s shoulders to grab his very firm backside. Mycroft moaned into his mouth and Greg decided they were wearing too many clothes.

Without breaking the kiss, Greg moved his hands to undo Mycroft’s belt and take off his trousers. He eventually managed to undo them and they fell to pool around Mycroft’s ankles. He felt Mycroft move to step out of them, but because of how close they were pressed together, he could tell the younger man was having problems.

 

He reluctantly broke the kiss and stepped back to allow Mycroft some room. They were both panting hard from both lack of air and the lust coursing through their veins. After a moment of grinning at each other, the both got to work on getting the rest of their clothes off.

After a few minutes, they were both standing there naked. Greg let his eyes roam over the gorgeous man before him. He had freckles all over his body and wasn’t that one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. While Mycroft wasn’t super muscular and fit he was lean and definitely in shape. His chest was covered in a light dusting of ginger chest hair that contrasted with his pale skin. Greg licked his lips as his gaze traveled lower to see Mycroft’s erection jutting out from a delicate nest of ginger curls. Slightly above average in size and beautiful.

Mycroft seemed to grow uncomfortable while he was staring so Greg moved forward and began to push Mycroft until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down. Greg straddled his lap and grinded his hips down while sucking bruises over his name on Mycroft’s body. Mycroft moaned and grasped the DI’s arse and Greg moaned against the other man’s skin.

He reached down and wrapped his hand around both their erections and began stroking them together, using their precome as lube.  Mycroft gasped and Greg swallowed it with a kiss. They kissed passionately as he stroked their cocks together. He could feel himself getting close and he could tell by the way Mycroft was shaking that he was too.

As Greg started to lose his rhythm, he began stroking faster. He moaned into Mycroft's mouth as the younger man whined at the change of pace.

Mycroft broke the kiss to begin to kiss and bite at Greg’s neck. He gasped “I’m close” against Greg’s skin and after a few more strokes came hard, fastening his teeth to Greg’s neck and groaning. Greg whined at the hard feeling of teeth and came before Mycroft had finished.

Mycroft collapsed backwards and took Greg with him who rolled off to the side to try to get his breath back. They both lay there panting for a few minutes before Greg felt Mycroft turn to look at him. Greg turned his head and couldn’t help but start to giggle. Mycroft looked thoroughly shagged. His hair was completely out of sorts, his lips were red and kiss swollen, and his collarbone was covered in love bites.

Mycroft quirked an eyebrow before rolling his eyes as he realized why Greg was laughing. His eyes flicked down to Greg’s neck before they widened and he pressed a hand to his mouth. He looked guilty.

“Myc? What is it?”

Mycroft just shook his head and stood up, pulling Greg with him into the bathroom.

“I’m so sorry, Gregory. I did not mean to bite that hard. Oh, I am so very sorry.”

When they entered the bathroom Greg could see why Mycroft was sorry.

There was a huge bruise and teeth marks, some of them red where the teeth had broke skin, on the side of his neck. Completely in view of everything and in no way a place that could be covered.

“Wow.” was all he could say. He wasn’t mad or upset. He was actually a little turned on. It was like a claiming mark. He saw Mycroft rummaging in a cabinet below the counter before he pulled out a first aid kit.

“Sit, please Gregory. Let me at least clean it and maybe bandage it. Oh how are you going to explain this at work, this is in no way professional and it is supposed to be warm tomorrow so there is no way for you cover it with a scarf and oh, I am so sorry my dear.”

Mycroft started to disinfect the parts where the teeth broke the skin but after he saw it was no longer bleeding, he didn’t put a bandage over it. Greg just smiled and cupped the side of Mycroft’s face with his hand before leaning in to kiss him gently.

“It’s okay. I don’t care what they think tomorrow, Myc. I’ll tell them to bugger off if they say anything.” He smiled at Mycroft who tentatively smiled back.

At that point, Greg realized he was rather sticky with come and looked down to see it'd begun to dry, sticking to his stomach. Mycroft followed his line of sight and grimaced. He went to grab a cloth but Greg stopped him.

He got up and moved to the frankly obscenely large tub. He plugged the drain before turning on the water, making sure it was warm enough. He moved to stand in front of Mycroft while he waited for the tub to fill. He put his hands on Mycroft's waist.

"I think a shared bath is the perfect way to end our date, don't you?"

Mycroft looked a bit skeptical but nodded before pressing a kiss to Greg's lips. Greg returned the kiss before stepping back to check on the water.

When the tub was filled enough, he turned off the faucet and turned back to Mycroft. He grabbed the younger man's hand and pulled him over. Greg got in the tub first and helped Mycroft settle in between his legs. They both sighed once they got comfortable.

"Gregory this was a marvelous idea."

Greg chuckled and grabbed a nearby cloth and began to scrub the mess off Mycroft's stomach. After he was done, he pushed Mycroft up a bit so that he could clean his own stomach. He put the cloth on the floor next to the tub when he was done and they laid there together, enjoying each other's company.

Mycroft broke the silence after a bit. "I love you Gregory."

Greg froze. Mycroft loved him? This was the best thing he'd ever heard. He tightened his hold on Mycroft before replying. "I love you too, Myc."

Mycroft shifted and turned his head to gently kiss Greg. The older man returned the kiss, threading his fingers through Mycroft's hair. When the kiss ended, they just smiled at each other before Mycroft shifted again to get comfortable.

They got out after the water grew cold. Mycroft got them each a towel and they dried off quickly before heading back to the bedroom.

Neither bothered putting any clothes on before they climbed into bed. Greg laid down on his back and Mycroft laid down half next to/half on top of Greg with his nose pressed against the juncture where Greg’s neck met his shoulder. Greg pressed a kiss to the top of his head as Mycroft pressed a kiss to the skin of Greg’s shoulder.

“G’Night Mycroft.”

“Good night, Gregory.”

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 ****  


**Epilogue**

Of course he had to get called in at 5 AM and be taken away from Mycroft.

Mycroft called his driver and insisted he accompany Greg to the scene. They basically cuddled in the car and talked the 20 min it took to get to the crime scene.

They were half way there when Mycroft suddenly froze.

"Mycroft? Love, what is it?"

"Gregory... I completely forgot about it. The... love bite, I left on your neck. It has gotten larger and darker since yesterday. I'm so sorry. I hope it doesn't cause problems today. I-"

Greg silenced him with a kiss. The younger man was adorable. Admittedly, Greg was a little worried about the mark, but as long as he didn't see the superintendent, he figured he'd be fine. The others might make some jokes but that was easy to deal with.

"Myc, calm down. It's going to be okay."

Mycroft didn't seem inclined to believe him. Greg just pulled the ridiculous man closer and they continued to cuddle (not that Mycroft would admit that's what they were doing) until they reached the crime scene.

Greg gave Myc a kiss and got out of the car. Turning and giving a slight wave as it drove away. Ready for whatever shit his team would give him.

“Good Morning boss. Looks like double homicide and…. Is that a hickey?!”

At Sally’s exclamation every Yarder as well as forensics turned to look at him. No one could hide their surprise at seeing their boss with a very noticeable bruise on his neck.

Greg couldn’t stop the blush that appeared on his face even as he rolled his eyes.

“Yes yes it is, can we be professional now?”

“No sir we can’t until you explain the hickey.”

Greg sighed. His coworkers were too nosey for their own good.

“If you must know, I met my soulmate after I was stabbed and well things… escalated… last night. Now can we get back to work?”

“Congratulations boss. Now we can get back to work.”

Sally turned back and started barking out orders for people to get their arses back to work.

Greg felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out to check it.

Everything went alright I’m guessing? -MH

Greg looked around and saw a CCTV camera pointed his way.

As if you didn’t see for yourself. I told you it would be okay. Get back to your ‘minor government official’ work.

Greg placed his phone back in his pocket and walked over to where the bodies were. He could deal with people staring for a few days. He had found his soulmate. Everything was great

 

**-A FEW DAYS LATER AT BARTS-**

"Afghanistan or I-"

Wait. Sherlock reached back to touch his shoulder blade as it started to tingle. By the look on the other man's ~John's~ face and the fact that his hand had migrated to his left arm, the same was happening to him.

"William?"

For a second Sherlock was confused. But then he realized that his real name must be written on... John. He cursed himself for his moment of stupidity.

Mike Stamford stood there wide-eyes before he turned and walked out the door.

Realizing that neither of them had said anything for a long time, Sherlock broke the silence.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, John."

John smiled at him and Sherlock gave a tentative smile back. They would have to talk things over, but for now, Sherlock turned back to his microscope.

John stood there staring at the man that was apparently his soul mate. 'Not bad' he thought 'not bad at all'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you all think? Please leave comments and kudos. I looooove constructive criticism.  
> I am American so I apologize for any mistakes regarding situation or anything. Let me know if you see any mistakes so that I can fix them!!!
> 
> Find me at my tumblr at dontjudgemyobsession  
> I hope to add other fics to this universe if the inspiration strikes or if some one has a prompt (hint hint)


End file.
